Harry Potter and the Ides of March
by Immanuel Black
Summary: This a preview of my first attempt at a fanfic, i am asking for help with it seeing as i am going through a 4 year writers block. I started this three and a half years ago, and decided to pick it up. i am looking for someone to help me write this.


**_DISCLAIMER _**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. I don't think the books would be highly popular if I wrote them. Seeing as I feel that Harry should love Draco.**_

_**DISCLAMER END**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**_Hello and welcome everyone to my very first fanfic, and probably the last unless someone gives me a very good idea for one that I can easily work with. I have an awesome imagination and I love writing, but I go through writers block like 24/7. So this fic might not be updated like everyday I'm hoping for every week. Depends on the response I get from reviews and such. Anyway if you feel this fic needs something, or wish for something to happen there is a little button below to leave a review. That button is a god-send for us writers cuz it lets the reader tell us how he/she likes the story, or what improvements need to be made, or even to give us ideas to help us along the way. One rule I have for ideas and comments is, everything is welcome, but if you ask for M-Preg your outta luck cuz I'm not writing any M-Preg and I never will unless I go crazy or I feel that hell has frozen over. That doesn't mean Harry and Draco can't have children (even though I probably won't let the fic get so long that they want children) but they won't biological, they'll be adopted. Well that all I really have to say now I will leave you be and let you read my story._**

_**END AUTHORS NOTE**_

"_Do you pledge yourself to me and my benefit" said a voice in the shadows._

"_And why the bloody hell wouldn't I, You are the one i live for. My life is incomplete without you there with me. I would rather die at the hand of the enemy than to not be with you, I pledge my heart, mind, body, and soul to you, and only you and your cause. To keep you alive when you need me the most." said an ever familiar light blonde teen._

_A golden light surrounded Draco and another person in a white tunic. Draco could feel the light flow through his veins warming his blood and skin to the point of almost boiling. The pain was almost unimaginable; he thought for sure the cloaked person cast the Crutacius on him. But why would he, he was sealing himself in where the other wanted him, by his side. All of a sudden the light dissipated. The cloaked teen walked towards him, pulling the hood of the cloak down off his head, and then he looked up at Draco. Draco was stunned that the emerald eyes that were glowing, not glowing off any light in the room, but actually glowing and lighting the room._

Draco woke suddenly, a sweat forming on his brow. What the hell was that? And why the bloody hell did those emerald eyes seem so familiar? Well he wasn't going to brood too much over it. He wasn't going to let something let this ruin his day. Today was his 17th birthday and he was planning to enjoy it as much as he could. He would start the day by looking at a happy memory. He walked over to his dresser cabinet, and took out a small pensieve his father had bought him for his birthday before going to Hogwarts. He twirled his wand in thinking about a certain memory that would make him smile, all of a sudden a small, silver slug like glob of goo, stuck to his wand, he took his wand and the goo jumped from his wand and implanted itself into his head.

_Draco was walking the hall outside the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Somewhat of a search had just recently taken place. Dementors from Azkaban, the wizard prison, had come aboard the train and searched every compartment. No doubt looking for the infamous  
Sirius Black, who was arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and just over a dozen muggles. Draco was walking around to see if anything of any interest happened during the search. Then by a countless chance he overheard a boy talking._

"_Why that coward, Longbottom is talking about someone fainting when i Dementor searched their compartment, Oh how i would have loved to see that."__Draco thought to himself._

"_Yes that right. Harry was just sitting there, but when the Dementor came in he started having a fit. And fell the floor, fainted he was" said Neville Longbottom._

_"My dear Dark Lord, THE Harry Potter, The boy-who-very-luckily lived, had fainted just because of a mere dementor. This was priceless. Oh the fun he would have with this one.(POA)"_

Draco withdrew the memory from his head and placed it back into the pensieve. Taking his wand and finding another memory to look at. Again a slug like silver glob came up with his wand, and he put the memory into his head.

"_You fainted Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"_

_Draco pushed past the mud-blood Granger so as to look Harry straight in the eye, smirking at the very thought of an unconscious so-called Saviour._

"_Shove off, Malfoy" said a very ragged looking poor excuse for a wizard, the Weasel. Whose jaws were clenched so tightly that it looked as though his deformed teeth were going to pop through his skull, which would be a vast improvement on his behalf._

"_Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasel?" Draco then looked back as the cold emerald green eyes glared a hole right through his head.(POA)_

Draco pulled the memory out of his head and placed it back in his pensieve, what was with Potter's eyes, something seemed so familiar about that gaze. He tried to recall what it was, but just couldn't put his finger on it. Ah well those memories lightened his mood up, so he proceeded to change out of his sleeping attire, and put on some of his "better" set of clothes, seeing as today was a special day for him. And proceeded to walk down to the dining room, so as his mother could coddle him on his birthday.


End file.
